The Doctors Dead?
by Vampire's do NOT sparkle
Summary: Purely Humor. What if the Doctor wasn't dead? Takes place in "the impossible Astronaut". totally unrelated to my previous works. Please Read and Review. Enjoy.


I'm BACK! Though that may or may not be a good thing, you decide.

First I would like to apologise for not having the next in my Doctor/Rose prank war-ish series up yet. It is still in the making. However, this story idea popped into my head whilst watching the first episode of season 6 with my friend Nicole... so SPOLIERS! if you haven't watched the first episode of season 6 of Doctor who "the impossible astronaut" don't read. Go watch, then read. And please don't forget to review. I even appreciate flames. At least you're being honest with your opinion.

I would like to thank my friend Nicole aka Monsters need love too for being there when inspiration struck thus allowing us to laugh for about 6 minutes.

Enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I never will. But I maintain the fact that in a alternate universe I do. Unfortunately to believe that that means I have to believe that in another I'm a stripper... or a clown... or both...damn.

Silence. Befitting of the name. Lake Silencio, he supposed it was the only place it could happen. It seemed as though the world had stopped turning. The wind stopped making sound, the birds stopped singing. As if the whole of existence had stopped to mourn the death of it's constant saviour. The only sound for what seemed like miles was the quiet sobbing of his wife. Rory gazed pitifully at his wife. Poor Amy. There she sat. clutching her lifeless best friend. The friend who was gone forever. His gaze shifted as he looked over his shoulder, to the strange man behind them. His eyes narrowed as he saw the bottle of gasoline. Rory turned, looking out to the lake, where he spied a lone boat.

His mind made up he looked at the fallen Doctor once more. It needed saying, yet somehow it felt unnatural as his voiced pierced the smothering silence.

* * *

"If we're going to do this we're going to do it right." At this intrusion all eyes turned to him. Including River's, who up until then had stared out to the depths of the lake, tears in her eyes.

**#sometime later#**

They stood, watching as their dear friend burned. The flame slowly turning him to ash.

Just as they turned to depart, a scream, loud enough to belong to a banshee attacked their ears. Three necks cracked as they turned at the speed of light. The sight before them left them awestruck.

There was the Doctor, alive and well, aside from the fact he was on fire. As he flailed around like a fish out of water, his companions could do nothing but stare, jaws almost touching the ground. The Doctors screaming became muffled as he leaped into the surrounding water, desperately hoping to swim away without third degree burns.

When the Doctor re-emerged from the lake, his companions had managed to regain some semblance of their former selves. This was all however lost as the Doctor, looking rather like a drowned rat, walked towards them, shoes squeaking as he went. Whilst it was amusing, they couldn't bare to laugh, for the Doctor, clothes and hair singed expectant yet furious look on his face, looked quite deranged.

He placed his hands on his hips, water dripping onto the sand.

"well?" he said. " Whose brilliant idea was it, to BURN ME?"

The loud half scream made them jump. In the distance birds flew out of trees into the air, feebly trying to escape the wrath of the seriously pissed of timelord.

Amy and River both turned and pointed to Rory uttering one word that sealed his doom. "Him!"

Rory almost whimpered as the enraged Timelord turned to him. As it was he took a few steps back. Nearly tripping. He looked at his two previous friends and his wife, only to be shunned.

"well then," he said, " I see how it is. I'll just leave shall I?" he received three nods.

So Rory did what any sane time traveller would do. He walked in to the lake, disappearing completely, the only proof he had been there were a few lone bubbles floating to the top.

The Doctor, now that justice had been served, was back to his cheery self.

He clapped his hands, ignoring the squeak that occurred as he did so.

" who wants waffles, I'm starving. Resurrecting from the dead takes a lot out of you. I know this great little place only a time vortex away from here."

Amy responded first. " I do. I love waffles. But Doctor. How DID you come back to life? I thought that thing killed you in between regenerations, I thought you were dead."

the soaked Timelord only smiled, gave a wink and said...

" Timelord secret, if I told you you'd end up like Rory."

"Who?" Amy asked.

"Exactly."

The Doctor turned to River, who had been silent the entire exchange.

"waffles, River?"

She shrugged, " I could eat." she said as they walked into the sunset.

Rory was never heard or seen again. Some say he lives in a cave at the bottom of the lake. Sitting next to a rock covered in sea weed named Amy.

Fin

/

there you have it folks.

Please review.


End file.
